Happy Birthday Jack!
by GoinWeird
Summary: It's Jacks birthday and North knows he wants a certain bunny. So he decides to get him a little gift that he won't forget. Lots of smut. Jackrabbit. Top! Jack and Bottom! Bunny


Bunny needed to release. Oh how did he get himself into this?

Now he was squirming in pain and pleasure and stuffed in a gigantic box! All for Jack's birthday?

_Flashba_ck

_"Jack, it your birthday! You must want something!" North bellowed._

_Jack looked down. He did want something...well, someone. But he would never like him back. _

_"It's okay, North. You really don't have to get me anything for my birthday. I don't even celebrate it." Jack replied cooly, trying not to give anything away._

_Norh nodded and Jack left out of the room. He already knew what Jack wanted._

_He saw the way he looked at Bunny. His eyes filled with happiness, hope and sometimes, lust._

_He wanted Bunny. He was just too shy to tell him. North immediately took a snowglobe, grabbed the bag of "toys", a cupcake with a "special ingredient" and headed to the Warren. _

_He knew that he shouldn't be there, due to the fellow Guardian's yearly heat problem. But, this was urgent. Plus, the wasn't strong yet._

_"Bunny! Where are you?! I have some things for you!" North yelled into the spring air of the Warren. Easter just finished, so there weren't much eggs around ._

_North headed toward the Easter Bunny's home, dragging his supplies along with him. Jack was going to get a present. A perfect present._

_He entered the small cottage and looked around, seeing that Bunny was curled up in a large nest and covered in a blanket._

_North bent over the large rabbit and shook him, making Bunny squirm and wake up. Once he was aware of what was happening, Bunny's eyes widened with shock and slight fear._

_"North! Why are you here?! You know that this ain't the time ta visit!" Bunny yelled pulling the blanket closer and tightly covering his body._

_North just laughed, making Bunny a little confused. _

_"I just came to give you present! Here." North handed him the carrot cupcake. Bunny smiled, took the small cupcake and ate it in a few bites._

_"Thanks, North. That was yum!" Bunny said, complimenting his baking skills._

_They started talking for a few minutes, North was just waiting for the aphrodisiac to kick in._

_Bunny started to feel slightly dizzy and...well, a little more horny than he should be. _

_"North, I think you should probably go now." Bunny said shyly, not wanting to give anything away, but North just couldn't be fooled._

_He just smiled and grabbed his bag._

_"Horny, are we?" North asked with an evil smile. He was up to something._

_"North, what did you give me? And what's in the bag?! North, ya gotta go."_

_Bunny's eyes almost popped out of his head when North pulled out the first item. _

_"Sorry friend, but Jack needs present. What better present than a pet bunny?" North said as he moved closer to Bunny. He yanked the blanket off the blanket to reveal his lower body, including his unsheathed cock. It was extremely hard and already dripping precum._

_"Aah! North!" _

_Bunny's ear flattened against his head in equivalent to a blush as he tried to hide his erection._

_North grabbed him and started to fist the rabbit slick, hard cock. Bunny was getting even harder as he fisted his erection. Bunny moaned loudly, holding onto North's body as he pumped his erection._

_"A-aah! Mmmmpph nngh! N-North, s-stop it! And stop l-lookin'-Mmmmnggh!"_

_North looked at the rabbit before him. His eyes were squeezed shut. His large cock was painfully hard, he could tell. Bunny was so horny, his nipples started to reveal themselves from under the fur._

_"Impressive one you got here, old friend. Let's hope Jack will like it." North whispered in his ears as he gave the head a light squeeze. Bunny just moaned, his breath hitching every time he gave the head a gentle squeeze._

_What else could he do? His friend was pumping his dick, and now that his heat was getting strong by the hour, he was too weak to stop the large man from his actions._

_North stopped, Bunny panting heavily from the pleasure he had just received and the pain he had in his dick._

_North slipped the cock ring onto the rabbit's dick and pushed the button on the side of it, making it vibrate on high. Bunny moaned loudly._

_North spilled all of the other contents onto the floor, making Bunny's eyes widen._

_This wasn't going to end well._

_End of Flashback_

Now Bunny vibrating rings on his cock and his nipples, a vibrator in his puckered hole that would sometimes, rub against his sweet spot, a special heating lotion rubbed on his inner thighs and the underside of his tail, a gag on his mouth, a loose collar on his neck, handcuffs on his wrists and a large bow tied on the base of his right ear.

Oh and in a giant box.

It ha only been a few minutes, but all the pleasure felt unbearable.

The box was placed in Jack's bedroom for when he came back from his work.

Jack soon returned from his winter rounds and greeted his adoptive father in his office.

"Jack! Happy Birthday!" North greeted as he picked up the boy and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks! Sorry about yesterday, I just don't know what I want as a gift." Jack said as his cheeks slightly frosted in a blush.

"It's alright! I got you gift, anyway. It's perfect! Go look in room." North told him.

Jack smiled and flew to the other side of the workshop, where his room was. He couldn't wait to see what it was!

Once Jack reached his room, he locked the door and stared in awe at the large box. It was huge!

Jack flew to the top of the box and took the lid off of the box. The four sides of the box fell to the floor of the large bedroom to reveal a gift he didn't expect to get but happy he got.

It was Bunny. But he didn't expect to see him like this. The sight before him, Bunny being so submissive and unable to release, was so. Fucking. HOT!

In the matter of what seemed to be seconds, Jack had the hardest erection he had ever gotten.

Oh Moon, all the possibilities! The usually tough and gruff Easter Bunny was now powerless and in need of his sexual attention. Bunny's muffled moans were going straight to Jack's erection. Jack smiled deviously and walked toward Bunny's squirming body.

Bunny looked at him, his vibrant green eyes clouded with pleasure and lust. He needed to be touched. He needed this. And now that his heat was at it's peaks, he needed to fucked.

Jack bent down to his level and trailed his cold finger up the rabbit's large erect cock.

"Look at you. You're so hard, all for me? If you want me to take care of you,"

Jack unbuckled the belt and pulled it down, revealing his his large erection, which made Bunny's eyes widened at its size.

"You have to take care of me." Bunny knew exactly what he meant. Maybe a little taste won't be so bad.

Jack untied the gag around Bunny's mouth and grabbed his ear, shoving his dick in his face.

"You know what to do. Suck me."

Bunny didn't hesitate to get taste of his erection. Bunny trailed his tongue up his shaft , licking and kissing the tip. Jack let out a low moan.

Bunny immediately started to suck his shaft, earning more pleasured moans from Jack. Jack began to buck his hips, and his cock the back of bunny's throat.

His tongue was so skilled. His rough, wet tongue made it hard to hold on.

Jack released into his mouth, and Bunny slurped it down in one gulp. Jack slipped out of the rabbits mouth and put the gag back on his mouth.

"We're gonna have lots of fun." Jack whispered into bunny's large ear. Bunny moaned. He needed to cum and this cock ring was shooting pain and pleasure through his dick.

Jack moved behind Bunny and forced him to bend, revealing the vibrator in his twitching hole. Oh Moon, this was going to be fun. He removed the vibrator, making Bunny whine.

"Now you're all mine. What shall I do with you now?" Jack whispered seductively in Bunny's ears.

Jack pondered on this. He had his crush right in front of him, and could do anything he wanted with him. Then he thought about his virginity. He was still a virgin.

He knew what to do. He was going to become a man.

"I know what to do." Jack said. Jack pushed the tail up agains't his back and positioned himself. He untied the gag and threw it to the ground. Bunny was panting and moaning from the vibrating rings on his cock and hi nipples.

"Get ready, 'cause I'm going in dry." Jack said.

"I can take it. I'm a big bunny." Bunny replied between his panting.

Jack smiled and laughed softly. He pushed the tip in and moved in slowly. It felt so good. Tight, hot, and oh, so good!

"Mmph!" Jack tried to muffled his moans as he began to thrust in and out slowly, trying not to cause any pain to the rabbit.

Bunny let out a low moan as Jack began to thrust faster and faster. Soon Jack's hips began to buck and create a rhythm. Jack position himself and thrust in a different direction, and pounded hi sweet spot.

"Aaagggnn! There!" Bunny moaned at the top of his lungs. Jack smiled. He pulled his ear back and started to pound into his sweet spot, never missing.

"Beg me for more. Beg me to pound you into the bed, right on that spot. You like that don't you? You want me to fuck you? Want me to pound into you?"

Bunny nodded as he moaned loudly. He needed this. He wanted Jack. He wanted Jack to fuck him and dominate him. He loved this. He loved him. He loves everything about Jack.

"I want to here you say it, Aster. Beg for it." Jack said between moans as he harshly pounded into his sweet spot.

"Jaaack! Mmmmmpph! Aaaah! I-I need ya to..."

"To what, Bunny? Say it. Tell me what you want." Jack bucked his hips and moved with great force and rhythm.

"I...I need ya to..."

"Beg for it Bunny! Tell me what you want!" Jack yelled to him as he grabbed the rabbit's cock and began to fist his large erection.

"FUCK ME! Just fuck me, Jack! Unnnnnnnnggghhhhhhh!" Bunny screamed at the top of his lungs.

Jack smiled and grunted. He wasn't going to last much longer. He took the nipple rings off and held onto the cock ring.

He couldn't hold on any longer, and neither could Bunny.

Bunny shouted his lover's name as Jack came inside him and took off his cock ring, making him cum shoot onto his chest and his cheeck. Bunny passed out on the floor and Jack collapsed onto the floor, grinning at the ceiling.

Best birthday ever.

**Two weeks later..**

The Guardians meeting had finally finished. Jack and Bunny had announced their status as a couple and everyone was happy for them.

North walked up to Bunny and smiled. Bunny rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Sorry for making you Jack's present, but he wanted you and only you. And you wanted him. It was for both of you!"

Bunny rolled his eyes and turned away. It was true. He did want Jack, but he would never admit that to anyone.

"Just shut up."


End file.
